1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera devices, and particularly to a camera device and a motion detection method for the camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a security camera is employed in a monitored area such as a bank vault or an enterprise confidential location for security, to detect motion objects. The security camera captures a plurality of consecutive images of the monitored area and analyzes pixels of the plurality of consecutive images, to obtain the motion objects in the monitored area. However, a camera body or a camera lens of the security camera cannot be moved or shifted when the security camera is used to monitor the monitored area. If the camera body is moved or the camera lens is shifted, the security camera may not accurately detect the motion objects in the monitored area, thereby raising safety concerns.